Status Seeker
Status Seeker is a song by Dream Theater. It is the second track off their first album, When Dream and Day Unite. Status Seeker was the band's first radio single, though it was not successful. It is notable for being one of the few Dream Theater songs written by more than one lyricist. Single release "Status Seeker" was released as a promo CD single to radio. The track, like "Afterlife" after it, was remixed by producer Terry Brown. These early CD singles are considered valuable collector's items by the fan community. Personnel * Mike Portnoy - Drums * John Petrucci - Guitar * John Myung - Bass * Kevin Moore - Keyboards * Charlie Dominici - Vocals.] * Terry Date - Producer * Terry Brown - engineer (for remix) Lyrics Heart sick at the sight of the Status Seeker In a sense I'm not beyond reproach the aspiration to drop a name When any rose might smell the same Maybe you'll figure it out someday "I want to know you now... You know I've always believed in you." Chorus: Nothing is sacred... You draw the bottom line with a dollar sign Change of opinion... At the drop of a dime Graceless intrusion... Are you sanctified in your judgment of me? All that I deserve is what you were unable to see In a garden where the seeds were spilled I favoured the few that stood strong in the sun As I reached for the profit of my prize I found I had trampled the forgotten ones (Repeat Chorus) You're running in circles And I'm turning away You refused to believe Now I'm turning away (Repeat Chorus) You're running in circles And I'm turning away You refused to believe Now I'm turning away Analysis The lyrics to Status Seeker were crafted by Petrucci and Dominici, after the pair had spent a night ranting together. The song admonishes people who were unsupportive and dismissive of the band in their early times but when the band released an album and was starting to build up success, these people claimed to always have been supportive of the band. Tone Status Seeker is a fairly pop-oriented song. Fans and critics who have compared Dominici's vocals to that of Geddy Lee have pointed out this song, particularly the opening, as being very much along those lines. Like it's predecessor, A Fortune in Lies, Status Seeker is rather anthemic. The song was created after Mechanic Records asked the band to write a song similar to what they usually do, but at a radio-friendly length. Live Performances Live performances of Status Seeker are typical, with no major changes or variations. Performances of the song are however extremely rare, with the band only performing the song a handful of times throughout their career. During the world tour to support Images and Words (1992-1993) the band would play Status Seeker a handful of times throughout the 200 odd shows it took to complete the tour. When they did play Status Seeker, they opened the song with a new intro, unofficially titled "Get Funky" or "Nothing Is Sacred". This version of the song appears on the bootlegs "When Dream and James Unite" and "Lost in the Sky", among various others. Appearances * When Dream and Day Unite - Original recorded version * When Dream and Day Reunite - Live version Category:Songs Category:When Dream and Day Unite Era